who are you?
by MiyuuSakura
Summary: I look at the crowd below the stage calling out my name over and over I walked up and stood in front of the DJ booth. My hands spread on the hologram. The crowd went silent, I started out with slow and steady beat, the crowd in front of me started moving with the it. I was told once it was loud, made no sense and yet I loved it, what did they call it again.. Oh yeah, NOIZ.
1. Chapter 1

I was running at the beech my heart was pumping with the music I was listening to. The beat of the music synced with my mood perfectly. I stopped to look at the sea water. God, the cool breeze felt so good. I looked around but found no one in sight. Perfect!

I took off my top and my shorts and dived into the water. The cold water was heaven in that scorching heat. I took a deep breath went completely under the water my feet were above the ground and I was floating. So peaceful, the dense sound of the sea was so calming; it was like music, if only I could breathe underwater. I would never want to go back home. I slowly opened my eyes; I could see the shimmering sunlight. I'd always loved doing it since it was the closest I could get to flying. As I floated underwater a silhouette appeared above water, dived right in front of me. I didn't have enough time to think at all large hands pulled my wrist, my body followed, I tried to immediately struggled trying to set myself free, my heart started ponding like a drum. It was dangerous, I did not know this person, or his intension, but he was too strong he caught me a lifted me above the water.

"LET... ME... GO! Let me go!" I screamed. I pushed his face with both my palms, legs peddling in the air. I guess the man finally gave up. "Fine." His tone was cold emotionless. He dropped me right on the hot sand. I thudded on the ground, I groaned in pain. "What the hell! he dropped me on the sand." I felt a rage of anger rising within me.

My face burned and trembled in anger. This man just humiliated me for no reason. I had landed on my back, it hurt like Hell. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled, I got up in without looking at that man. He grabbed me by my arm. "I should be the one asking you that question." My eyes went straight to his but what i saw was my own reflection on light green eyes that looked at me, so beautiful yet expressionlessly.

"Don't touch me!" My instincts immediately made me jerk my arm away from him, I took few steps back this time I could see his full stature, a tall, slender man, short, messy blond hair. His body, almost entirely covered with piercings. He was necked above his waist, his muscles were perfectly carved, the last thought instantly made me look away, I had almost hated myself for staring at him.

"You haven't answered me yet." He said.  
"I was the one to ask you a question first so answer me, first?" I demanded like a child, arms folded. "Fine, I was trying to save you from drowning." he said. "Drowning?" I paused. Wait he thought I was drowning? I stared at him for a while with a dumbfounded look. "You weren't?" he asked.

"Of course, not." I yelled.

"Great you ruined my mood?" he said. My jaws dropped. "Wah? That should be my line." I said. He picked up his jacket and shirt, probably took it off before he jumped into the water. "Hey at least apologize." I yelled.

"What's your name?" He asked. I gave him a confused look, this man made no sense "Why should I tell you that?" I asked almost challenging him. He stared at me his eyes raced above from toe to my head. His piercing gaze embarrassed me "What?" I said hesitating.

"You should get dressed." He said in a flat tone. I froze where I stood, remembered I was swimming in my inner wear and a man was staring at my almost necked body. I turned red like a glowing bulb. I covered my chest with my hands and turned away. _Clothes, my clothes where had I left them again?_ I looked around. "Hey." I heard the man. My rigid body slowly turned back. My clothes were in the man's hand. I quickly snatched it, quickly slipped into them. I felt relieved and I took a deep sigh. I felt so stupid being seen like that and for some reason i could still feel his piercing gaze on my back I didn't want to turn back. _Wait what if this guy was a pervert?_

I felt chills down my spine I had to get out of there. _No, No he gave my clothes but he was staring at me while I got dressed._ My eyes looked at his shadow that had spread on the sandy ground in front. And by the shape of it I could tell. He was staring at me while I got dressed. My instinct told not to associate myself with this man. I clenched both my hands and made a dashed out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the floor of my room with my legs folded underneath in the traditional Japanese manner. I swallowed my saliva hard in front was my sister sitting on my bed with her hands and legs folded, I could see her veins popping out.

"I can't believe, instead of beating the hell out of that pervert you ran, amazing." I could feel chills running down my spine but I had to defend myself. "How can I! I mean he was just trying to help after all."

"HELP YOU? That guy was staring at you while you were dressing, isn't that what you told me." I was speechless. For those who are wondering. How I ended up in this place.

30 minutes ago

I entered our house I was still tired from running from that guys. Thank god he did not follow me. "Hey welcome back home." I saw my sister pop her head out of the kitchen. It startled me. "hey what's wrong?" of course like any other normal human being I did not want to talk about the embarrassing situation. "Nothing."

Unfortunately I'm a bad liar and my sister hates lies. So after 30 minutes you can guess my situation.

"Sigh. Seriously, at times like these I just can't tell, whether you are just naive or plain stupid." said my sister. "I'm not a stupid." I told her sulking. "Anyways, tell me, what did he look like?"

"What did he look like?" I looked at her confused.

"Yeah I need to beat the hell out of that guy." My sister was serious. "Absolutely not!" I replied. "And why is that?" This was bad, very bad. I my sister was protective about me and some pervert harassing me and getting away was something that would never happen.

"Because I don't want unnecessary troubles." My sister's eyes went became cold. "Unnecessary?" she looked at me angrily I could tell just by looking at her she was displeased by the fact that I was siding with a stranger instead of her.

But that was the least of my problems, my sister was a delinquent on her high school day.. and one of the best ones too she was the demon queen but that was until one day she got hurt really badly in one of the fights after that forced her to stop. Those days were really scary and the last thing I wanted was my sister going through the same thing. After all she was the only one I had.

"Because I don't want you to do something dangerous.. Sis let's be practical, okay?... And I mean I won't even see that guy again so why bother.. Right?" I was almost begging hoping she would give up.

My sister stared at me I guess she saw that she was making me worry so she gave up, "Fine but if I see that guy near you he is dead." she said as if it was a warning, I was relieved, I nodded.

"By the way do you have it ready?" she asked. I stared at her confused. "It's the Nightingale's Night remember?" she stared at me waiting for a response; I gasped as I remembered it was my DJ night. "Oh no I forgot." I ran to my closet and started picking out my clothes in panic.

It had been almost 7 months since the oval tower collapsed and the platinum jail was open for public even for people of the old district of Medorijima. This opened a lot of job opportunities for people of the old district including my sister and me. My sister was a bar tender at one of the largest club in platinum Jail and me I was the DJ in the same club. The owner of the club liked to call it the Nightingale's night.

I rushed into the platinum jail A few months ago it became open for public. I entered through the main gate with my pass with my sister. As I rushed to the club I saw a huge pile of what was once called the Oval Tower. It was a mysterious explosion that took place in the oval tower. Some said that it was a group of terrorist but then again, it was just a rumor, something tells me it was neither of the case were, but then again it had nothing to do with me. Nana a brown bear my almate popped her head out of my bag pack. "Nana give me the shortest route to the club."

"Yes. Checking coordinated and calculating the best path to club." A few brown holographic screen screens popped in front her. My sister who was following me not far behind. "Hey are you sure it sure it is okay to leave things be the way they are?.. I meant with that pervert.." memories of the beech flashed on my mind, I felt my face burning with embracement. "I told you it was okay! Beside how many chances in a million are there, that I would run into the same guy twi…." I had not finished my last word when my feet stopped and automatically turned to the nearest corner changing the direction of my route. _No way it couldn't be…_

Right before I turning I had seen a man walking my ways. A blonde man…

"Hey don't just turn without a warning." shouted my sister. "WE are talking the wrong turn." Said Nana. "Wrong turn?" repeated my sister. "She meant we were about to head the wrong route." I shouted back nervously, I speeded up ahead. "Okay but will slow down a bit I'm having a hard time catching up to you." said my sister, but I didn't listen. "Nana find a me another route…" I said panicking. _I don't want it… I definitely don't want_ "Another route?" She looked at me confused. "Please hurry…"

I begged that he had not seen me.. even if he did I hoped he was not following me. I took a look behind. I saw my sister following me and behind her was the guy. _What the hell why is he following me?_

I could feel my heart drumming. I took a swift turn and ran with all my strength I turned at every corner without thinking and finally stopped at a dark ally. I looked back the guy was nowhere to be found, I took a deep breath, thank god, I lost him. But the relief soon changed into worry I was lost and my sister was nowhere near me. This made me realize it wasn't that I had lost him, it was simply that I WAS LOST…..

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading this is the second chapter of 'Who are you?' I hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
